Le camélia
by Harvenheit
Summary: Roxas n'avait jamais souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais Axel avait tout prévu. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, marquée par une pluie de fragments écarlates. OS pour l'Akuroku Day. Rating M


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix !**_

 _ **Rating**_ _ **: M**_

 _ **Pairing**_ _ **: AkuRoku**_

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde ! Et happy Akuroku Day à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **J'ai adoré écrire cette fic (vive la 2**_ _ **ème**_ _ **personne !)… même si c'est pas joyeux…même carrément déprimant x) Je suis sadique…**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **..ɤ Le camélia ɤ..**_

—Ah… mais qui vois-je ? Sa Majesté en personne. Je commençais à me dire que vous ne viendriez jamais !

Tu ne réponds rien et tu fais grincer tes dents. Là, maintenant, en le voyant comme ça, indolent – totalement à l'aise, totalement calme – ça te plonge dans une rage folle. Il agit comme d'habitude. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si c'était _normal_ qu'il soit enfermé dans une geôle humide et plongée dans l'obscurité. Il te fixe avec un sourire franchement amusé collé aux lèvres. Tu inspires par le nez pour te calmer et ne pas laisser tes émotions te trahir. Le garde qui te suis comme ton ombre depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans les cachots pousse un grognement étranglé et fais un pas promettant mille douleurs vers la cellule. Un cliquetis d'arme résonne dans le long corridor derrière toi. Tu sais ce qui va suivre et, pour être tout à fait sincère, tu aimerais éviter de perdre plus de temps. Tu essayes d'ouvrir la bouche mais tu nages en plein brouillard. Et seul un souffle presque inaudible la franchit. _Pourquoi ?_

—Surveille tes paroles misérable ordure. Tu es en présence de…

—Du Roi, blablabla… Ça va, je suis peut-être stupide mais pas ignorant.

Une lueur de mépris irradie de ses yeux. Tu ne bouges toujours pas. Avant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, sa réponse t'aurais fait rire. C'est tellement puéril, tellement simple, tellement lui… Mais avant, son regard aurait été, moqueur certes, mais chaleureux. Cette pensée souffle un vent glacial sur ton cœur et tu as l'impression que tes yeux brûlent. C'est sûrement un miracle si tu as réussi à retenir tes larmes jusqu'à maintenant. Tu serres un peu les poings : tu dois tenir. Tenir encore un peu.

Le garde derrière toi continue d'avancer dangereusement vers les barreaux. Il porte la main à l'épée qui pend contre sa cuisse gauche. Il fait encore un pas et te dépasse. Il ne remarque pas qu'Axel ne prend pas la peine de se soucier de lui. Son regard est ancré au tien et le tien au sien.

—Les minables de ton espèce ne méritent que de crever. Sale traitre…

Les mots du garde résonnent à ton oreille en un bourdonnement incessant. Comme un grondement de tonnerre. Axel écarquille brièvement les yeux et a comme un mouvement de recul. Ça l'a touché. Son sourire se fane le temps d'une seconde et revient, plus carnassier et insolent que jamais. Tu n'entends pas sa réponse à la provocation. Pas plus que la réponse du garde. Tu sais juste qu'il continue à l'insulter, à l'accuser. Ça t'énerve. Ton sang bout dans tes veines. Ça te met en rage parce que, au fond, il a raison. Mais en même temps, il a tort. À un point qu'il ne peut imagier. Il n'a pas le droit de l'insulter. Personne n'en a le droit. Personne à part toi.

Axel est à toi.

À toi !

C'est entre vous que tout se joue. Les gens extérieurs n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Quand bien même tu es le Roi. Quand bien même Axel est un assassin. Quand bien même tes actions auraient pu te conduire à ta perte… Tu lui as fait confiance et tu n'as jamais regretté ce choix. Même aujourd'hui, si tu prenais le temps d'y penser, tu ne trouverais aucune raison de le regretter. Car Axel t'a tant apporté.

—Laissez-nous.

Tu as parlé à voix basse mais ton garde t'a entendu et il se tourne vers toi, perplexe. Il ouvre la bouche – sûrement pour s'offusquer et protester un peu. Il la referme aussitôt en voyant la lueur sauvage et promesse de souffrance qui irradie dans tes iris océan. Il sort du cachot et se rend d'un pas hésitant dans le long corridor que vous avez emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne referme cependant pas la lourde porte en fer derrière lui. Il ne fait que son travail – à savoir te protéger – mais ça suffit à faire s'évaporer la dernière goutte de self control que tu avais.

—Inutile de rester là. Retournez à votre poste. C'est un ordre.

Agacé, tu pousses violement la porte. Les gonds grincent et les murs tremblent quand elle se ferme. Axel et toi vous retrouvez plongés dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière provient d'une torche accrochée au mur. Et là, dans cette pièce divisée en deux par des barreaux rouillés, le fait que tu sois enfin seul avec lui te heurte de plein fouet. Et tu dois te retourner pour lui faire face. Derrière toi, tu ne l'entends pas faire un bruit. Tu as même l'impression qu'il retient sa respiration. Tu te rends compte que c'est le cas pour toi aussi alors tu laisses échapper un profond soupir.

Tu baisses le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien plus longtemps. Les larmes te montent aux yeux et tu peines à les réprimer. C'est passager, mais quand tu parviens à trouver la force d'affronter à nouveau Axel, tu as l'impression que tout le malheur du monde s'abat sur toi. Tes épaules, d'habitude si droites, sont voutées. Ton regard, si sûr et fier, est hanté par ton inutilité et ton incapacité à pouvoir changer ce qui doit advenir.

Mais lui, ses prunelles irradient toujours de cette étincelle provocatrice. Cette flamme d'assurance qui te dévore. Qui t'a toujours consumé. Depuis le premier jour. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose dont tu te souviens de votre rencontre. De ses yeux. De ce qu'ils renfermaient. Ça t'avait hypnotisé. Ce jour-là, tu t'étais faufilé en douce hors du château – tu ne sais même plus vraiment pourquoi. C'est ton amie d'enfance qui t'avait montré une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. Elle était dissimulée par des bosquets de fleurs odorantes alors c'était un jeu d'enfant – ce que tu étais – de te sauver sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tu avais patienté longuement avant que le garde ne commence enfin sa ronde et tu avais fondu, vif comme l'éclair, vers ta sortie. Tu avais rampé à quatre pattes et tes vêtements – ta chemise blanche immaculée et ton pantalon bleu ciel – n'avaient pas tardé à être recouvert de terre et de taches vertes d'herbe. Et toi, tu riais aux éclats. Tu avais pointé la tête de l'autre côté du mur, t'étais redressé, avait commencé à avancer et tu sentais tes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire ravi quand tu étais tombé nez à nez avec Axel. Il était assis à terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur en pierre blanche. Et une pluie de pétales de camélia écarlates valsait autour de lui. Tu te souviens avoir croisé son regard et tu avais cessé de bouger. Même de respirer. Ses yeux verts acide t'avaient brûlés et c'était presque douloureux de les fixer. Mais une fascination étrange te paralysait. Ce moment est gravé dans ta mémoire.

Tu fermes les yeux et tu revois parfaitement la scène. Axel était entièrement vêtu de noir, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. Passion et mystère. Une peinture envoûtante. Le noir et le rouge qui contrastaient durement avec le blanc derrière lui.

Tu t'étais avancé lentement vers lui, et tu t'étais laissé tomber à ses côtés. Il te regardait vaguement, indifférent à ta présence quoiqu'assez énervé de voir sa tranquillité s'envoler. Avec du recul, sa réaction te semble rationnelle. Mais à l'époque, tu découvrais la vie et le monde devant toi t'émerveillais. Axel t'émerveillait. Pour le gamin que tu étais, lui, qui entrait dans l'adolescence à ce moment, t'apparaissait comme un modèle. Ce jour-là, vous étiez restés sans bouger ni parler pendant de longues heures. Puis le soleil avait commencé à se coucher. Ses cheveux s'étaient enflammés, de même que les fragments écarlates qui vous entouraient. Le mur s'était tenté d'une couleur orangée chaleureuse, reflet de la couleur du ciel. Et là, tu avais demandé, avec toute ton innocence d'enfant :

—Dis monsieur ? Pourquoi le soleil il est rouge quand il se couche ? Tu crois qu'il saigne ?

Il t'avait dévisagé pour la toute première fois, ses yeux verts en amande écarquillés. Puis il s'était mis à rire. Un rire étouffé au début, qui était vite devenu incontrôlable. Tu le fixais, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. En voyant l'expression peinte sur ton visage, il s'était un peu calmé mais ses joues restaient légèrement rouges et un rictus faisait trembler ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

—C'est ce que tu crois gamin ?

Sa voix… Ah sa voix… elle était devenue plus grave avec les années mais ses inflexions moqueuses et narquoises malgré son ton chaleureux et séducteur, sa puissance qui te faisait vibrer… Tout ça n'avait pas changé. Tu étais resté bouche bée, totalement envoûté. Face à Axel, tu comprenais ce que ressentais une souris face au serpent qui allait fondre sur elle pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Un mélange de fascination et de peur.

Il ne te prenait pas au sérieux. Rien qu'à son regard, tu savais qu'il trouvait ta question complètement idiote. Tu avais timidement hoché la tête, plus tellement sûr de vouloir une réponse. Et lui avait, après un bref instant, posé sa main sur ton crâne et il avait frotté tes épis blonds.

—Alors c'est sûrement possible.

Il te souriait. Et son regard… Il te couvait des yeux, comme si tu étais son petit frère, comme si tu étais quelqu'un de précieux. Ton visage s'était illuminé sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Ton sourire s'étirait jusqu'à tes oreilles et des paillettes brillaient dans tes yeux.

Un bruit sourd avait commencé à te parvenir de l'autre côté du mur. Une agitation désagréable. Tu entendais vaguement le tintement des armures des gardes qui cliquetaient. Et tu t'étais brusquement mis debout quand tu avais remarqué que le soleil était déjà couché. Tu t'étais mis à baragouiner des mots sans queue ni tête et t'étais empressé de te faufiler dans la brèche du mur. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que ta gouvernante te cherchait et tu restais introuvable. Ce jour-là, tu as subis le plus long sermon de ta vie. Tu t'en étais voulu de l'avoir inquiétée mais tu n'arrivais pas à regretter.

Après cet incident, tu t'étais arrangé pour sortir de temps en temps dans l'espoir de revoir Axel. Tes premières tentatives s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs et l'espoir de croiser sa route à nouveau commençait à faiblir.

Vous vous étiez vu pour la deuxième fois près d'un mois plus tard. Tu lui étais rentré dedans alors que tu tournais à l'angle du mur d'enceinte. Un regard meurtrier et une envie irrésistible de partir en courant plus tard, vous étiez assis en train d'engloutir – pour toi, de picorer pour lui – deux glaces à la couleur aussi étrange que le goût.

—Des glaces à l'eau de mer, t'avait-il dit, avec une lueur de défi dans ses iris félins.

Tu n'avais pas réfléchis et avait croqué à pleine dent dans la tienne. Tu avais grimacé de douleur sous la morsure du froid et Axel avait haussé les yeux au ciel. Sans rien ajouter. Vous étiez restés silencieux de longues minutes puis, ne le supportant plus, tu avais commencé à parler de tout ce qui te venais en tête. Tu guettais sa réaction. Lui ne fit que te regarder du coin de l'œil, poussant un soupir de temps à autre, esquissant un sourire par moment. Tu parlais toujours quand il avait posé à nouveau sa main sur ta tête et avait commencé à te caresser les cheveux comme il l'aurait fait à un chat. Tu avais plongé le regard dans le sien, surpris.

—T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis…

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix. Il énonçait juste un fait.

—Papa aime pas quand je vois d'autres enfants. Et de toute façon, ils ont peur de moi.

—Faut être un vrai trouillard pour te craindre.

Il avait l'air amusé à présent.

—T'es pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai effrayant, avait-il continué.

Ça t'avait fait plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu ne te sentais pas seul. Quelqu'un te voyait comme un gamin normal, te parlait sans mettre les formes.

—C'est quoi ton nom, le mioche ?

Tu lui avais lancé un regard que tu voulais assassin. Maintenant que tu y penses, tu devais plus ressembler à un chaton en colère qu'à autre chose.

—Je m'appelle Roxas. Et quand on est poli, on donne son nom d'abord.

Il avait souris au vu de ta répartie.

—Axel. Tu me plais gamin, t'es marrant.

Suite à cette rencontre, vous vous étiez vu de plus en plus. Jusque-là, personne ne vous avait pris la main dans le sac. Tu avais l'impression d'avoir un secret immense à garder et ça te plaisait.

Les années avaient passées, et votre relation avait quelque peu évolué. Fini le Roxas admiratif qui écoutait tout ce qu'Axel pouvait lui raconter. Tu avais pris de l'assurance, t'étais affirmé en tant qu'être humain – en tant qu'homme – et tu étais devenu son égal. Vous vous étiez découvert une vraie amitié. Axel t'avait fait découvrir son monde – ou du moins en partie. Plusieurs fois il t'avait emmené en ville, loin du palais. La première fois, tu avais neuf ans. Les rues pavées, les gens qui marchaient – tantôt pressés, tantôt nonchalant –, les odeurs de nourriture qui flottaient dans l'air… La vie qui régnait dans la capitale t'avait subjuguée. Vos escapades avaient durées un an environ. Puis du jour au lendemain, Axel s'était arrangé pour qu'elles deviennent plus rares ou moins longue. Tu aurais pu apercevoir la vérité à ce moment-là. Tu aurais _dû_.

Ton entrée dans l'adolescence avait également restreint le temps que tu pouvais passer avec lui. Tes devoirs en tant que futur souverain avaient commencé à te submerger de plus en plus et tu trouvais à peine le temps de souffler. Tu craignais qu'Axel te pose des questions sur tes absences prolongées. Plusieurs fois tu ne lui avais donné aucune nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois. Mais il ne disait rien et t'accueillait comme si vous vous étiez quittés la veille.

Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand tu étais âgé de treize ans. Tu subissais à contrecœur les entrevues que ton père et ta gouvernante t'organisaient avec des jeunes filles de bonnes famille – comme ils les appelaient. La seule pensée de devoir en épouser une un jour te donnait envie de vomir. Des pimbêches, toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Et, lorsque tu pensais à l'avenir, c'était le visage d'Axel qui s'imposait à toi. Tu n'avais personne à qui parler de ça. Tu ne pouvais bien évidemment rien dire au principal concerné. Tu te trouvais bizarre… Anormal.

Tu avais mis encore plus de distance entre vous, effrayé par tes propres réactions vis-à-vis de lui. Tu refusais d'admettre que tu aurais pu éprouver un quelconque sentiment différent de l'amitié pour un autre homme. On te l'avait enseigné toute ton enfance : un homme aime une femme. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Avec Axel, vous aviez décidé de vous voir tous les mercredis quand le soleil était à son zénith. Si l'un de vous ne venait pas, vous attendiez la semaine suivante. Et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait dix mercredis que tu n'étais pas allé à votre lieu de rendez-vous. Et tu étais de plus en plus mal, au point d'en venir à te détester.

C'est là qu'avait eu lieu le premier incident. Quelqu'un avait tenté de t'empoisonner. Un commis aux cuisines un peu trop gourmand avait piqué dans les plats en douce. Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé mort, sa peau avait une teinte violacée écœurante et du sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le chef, un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux blonds, avait été arrêté peu de temps après. La veille de l'exécution, un garde l'avait trouvé morts dans sa geôle. L'affaire n'avait jamais été résolue.

Quand tu avais réalisé que tu avais failli mourir, toutes tes peurs ont volé en éclats et tu avais cessé de refouler tes sentiments. Tu aimais Axel. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

En grandissant, les tentatives d'assassinats étaient devenues plus nombreuses. Ton père fut tué, égorgé dans son sommeil, et tu étais monté sur le trône à l'âge de quinze ans. Le peuple n'était pas au courant. Ton général des armées te guidait dans la tâche. Vous aviez convenu d'attendre ta majorité avant de faire une annonce officielle.

Tu avais le sentiment de te perdre de plus en plus. Ton insouciance t'était arrachée avec violence. On te demandait d'agir en adulte. Tu étouffais. Alors, tu te sauvais la nuit pour voir Axel. Il était ta bouée de sauvetage. Ton ancre qui t'empêchait de sombrer.

Et le temps avait passé. Tu t'étais finalement fait à ta nouvelle place. Mais, tellement occupé par tes responsabilités, tu n'avais pas remarqué le changement dans l'attitude d'Axel. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Vraiment. Un petit rien quasi imperceptible pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas. Mais tu étais son meilleur ami. Tu aurais dû le remarquer. Remarquer qu'il était devenu tendu, qu'il avait l'air plus songeur que d'habitude. Et qu'il ne te regardait plus tout à fait de la même façon.

Et tout avait basculé ce matin-même, quand, au beau milieu d'une assemblée, un individu avait soudainement fondu sur toi, épée en main. Son visage dissimulé par un capuchon, son corps enserré dans un épais manteau noir comme les ténèbres. Tu avais réagi instantanément, avait dégainé ta lame et avait paré le coup. Il avait reculé et tu avais capté son regard. Tu t'étais figé et avait eu l'impression que tout ton corps – que ton cœur et ton âme – se changeaient en glace. Les gardes présents s'étaient jetés sur lui que tu n'avais toujours pas bougé. Des voix bourdonnaient à tes oreilles, ton sang pulsait bruyamment et tu n'arrivais plus à percevoir la réalité. Tu te souviens vaguement avoir entendu quelqu'un te demander quelle était la sentence à appliquer. Tu te souviens avoir répondu d'un ton neutre.

 _La mort._

Et tandis que les gardes l'emmenaient, Axel t'avait lancé un sourire emplit de défi. Mais ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer.

 _La mort…_

Et vous en étiez là. Dans une cellule humide, vaguement éclairée, à vous regarder. Tu ne sais même plus quoi penser de lui… de vous. Tu pensais le connaitre. Tu croyais l'aimer. Tu n'arrives plus à démêler la vérité de l'illusion.

Vous ne parliez pas de vous. Jamais. C'était un pacte implicite. Tu n'étais pas héritier au trône. Tu étais Roxas, un garçon comme les autres. Il était Axel, un homme vivant dans la capitale. Un homme plein de rêves d'avenir. Un homme qui te chérissait comme un frère, un ami… et bien plus encore. Vous riiez ensemble, pleuriez parfois. Vous vous êtes disputés, réconciliés. Vous vous êtes découvert l'un l'autre.

Mais à présent, tu sais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il savait bien qui tu étais. C'est pour ça qu'il t'avait laissé l'approcher même si ça l'ennuyait profondément lors de votre première rencontre.

Tu pousses un faible soupir.

—Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début…

 _De me faire croire que j'étais important pour que je m'attache à toi. De me faire me sentir en sécurité pour que je baisse ma garde à tes côtés. De me laisser t'aimer pour mieux me briser après._

Il ne répond pas. Se contente de te fixer droit dans les yeux. Ça te suffit comme réponse. Tu détournes le regard. Tu le savais. Tu le savais bien sûr. Mais ça n'empêche pas ton cœur de se tordre de douleur. Tu lui aurais confié ta vie sans hésiter. Il était le seul que tu pensais qui ne te trahirait jamais.

Il t'avait piégé depuis le début. Il s'était servi de ton innocence d'enfant, puis de votre amitié. De tous les secrets que tu lui avais confiés.

—Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une chose que tu m'ais raconté qui était vraie ?

Tu as parlé plus pour toi-même. Ta voix n'était qu'un murmure. Mais tu vois Axel se crisper légèrement. Ça l'a touché. Il souffre ? Il jubile intérieurement de voir l'effet qu'il a eu sur toi ? Tu ne sais même plus. Tu pensais le connaitre par cœur. La chute est longue et tu as l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Jusqu'où vont ses mensonges ? À quel point votre relation était-elle factice ? Tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir.

Et puis un souvenir en particulier te revient en tête. T'achève en t'enfonçant des lames chauffées à blanc en plein cœur. C'est l'été. Une nuit plutôt fraiche, bienvenue après plus d'une semaine de chaleur écrasante. Tu cours dans les jardins du palais. Les étoiles irradient dans le ciel nocturne et l'air embaume les fleurs. Tu franchis la faille du mur d'enceinte. Tu as seize ans et c'est plus laborieux que lorsque tu étais enfant mais tu passes tout de même de l'autre côté et déboules dans la rue. Axel t'attends adossé au mur – comme à son habitude – et t'accueilles avec un sourire ravi.

Vous vous mettez à courir dans les rues pour vous éloigner le plus vite possible de ta cage dorée. Axel t'entraine vers la forêt qui borde la ville et tu le suis sans hésitation. Votre course folle vous mène jusqu'à une grande clairière, ouverte sur la voûte céleste. Là, à bout de souffle, tu t'arrêtes et tentes de retrouver ta respiration. Tu ris à moitié alors la tâche t'est beaucoup moins aisée. Mais Axel est dans le même état que toi alors tu ne fais pas attention.

Quand l'air revient à tes poumons de façon normale, tu es affalé dans l'herbe, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Vos escapades nocturnes secrètes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes à cette époque. Tu tournes la tête pour voir qu'Axel est assis tout près de toi. Vous vous frôlez presque. Il prend appui sur les mains rejetées en arrière. Et il te fixe sans ciller. Son regard est différent de d'habitude.

Plus sérieux.

Plus enivrant.

Tu déglutis. Il y a une étincelle dans ses iris et tu n'arrives pas à identifier ce que c'est. Tu te souviens l'y avoir déjà vu – quand il te regardait à la dérobée et pensait que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Bizarrement, ça te gène d'être dévisagé comme ça. Tu ouvres alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire cesser ce silence qui fait battre ton cœur plus rapidement encore.

Tu n'en as pas le temps.

Axel se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Doucement. Juste en les frôlant. Puis il se recule. Comme tu restes muet, il glisse ses mains sur tes poignets et recommence, en insistant un peu plus cette fois. Et comme tu fermes les yeux et que tu te laisses aller, n'opposant aucune résistance, il t'attire vers lui en plaquant une main dans le creux de ton dos et t'embrasse encore. Sa langue caresse tes lèvres et ta bouche s'ouvre un peu par réflexe. Tu sursautes en sentant qu'il est dans ta bouche mais tu te laisses vite emporter.

Puis tu le sens s'allonger à côté de toi et ses mains te lâchent pour se poser sur ta joue, ton cou, ton torse. Sa main est sur toi, ses lèvres se posent sur ton oreille et tu frémis. Ta peau te brûle et se consume là où il te touche mais pour rien au monde tu ne souhaiterais que ça s'arrête.

Puis les souvenirs sont flous. Tu te cambres quand une subite vague de chaleur te submerge. Tu es pantelant. D'un coup le corps d'Axel est sur le tien. Tu l'acceptes avec joie. Le contact de vos peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, t'électrise. Sa respiration est saccadée. Vos entre-jambes se touchent et ondulent en une sensation de plaisir incommensurable. Axel te touche plus bas encore et tu rejettes la tête en arrière. Tu sens quelque chose en toi. Puis c'est le vide. Tu sursautes et le regarde d'un air suppliant. Tes joues sont rouges écarlates et ton regard est voilé de désir. Le sien également mais il semble en proie à un dilemme. Et enfin… enfin ! Il s'empare doucement de tes hanches et les soulèves un peu. Et tu te sens complet.

La nuit. Les étoiles. Les fleurs. L'herbe sous vos deux corps et vos deux corps qui ne font qu'un. La chaleur asphyxiante. Tes gémissements. Le son de vos peaux humides de sueur qui se frottent l'une à l'autre.

C'est nouveau, délicieusement entêtant, et ça a un goût d'interdit qui te fait tourner la tête.

Et le plaisir.

Le plaisir qui te paralyse quand tu sens Axel bouger en toi. Le plaisir qui te consume de l'intérieur tandis qu'Axel t'entraine dans un baiser plus sulfureux et passionné à chaque minute qui passe. Le plaisir qui te cueille brutalement, comme une explosion, t'effrayant et te faisant paniquer. Le plaisir qui te fait monter les larmes aux yeux quand tu comprends que c'est fini.

Et enfin, Axel qui se retire lentement. Le vide te prend à nouveau et tu trembles tant tu déteste cette sensation. Puis, Axel qui te fait rouler sur lui et qui s'allonge sur le dos. Sa chemise qu'il saisit et déploie sur toi. Ses baisers papillons dans ton cou et sur tes tempes. Et enfin ses paroles. Avant que tu ne t'endormes.

Après ça, tu étais rentré chez toi sitôt réveillé. Axel t'avait raccompagné et aucun de vous n'avait prononcé un mot sur le chemin. Tu étais intimidé. A quelques rues du mur d'enceinte, il t'avait dit avoir quelque chose à régler et il t'avait laissé. Tu savais que tu ne le reverrais plus avant quelque temps, ça lui arrivait de disparaitre mais tu ne t'en formalisais plus. Tu étais rentré aussi discrètement que possible, t'étais effondré sur ton lit. Tu t'étais endormi instantanément, ta dernière pensée allant à Axel. Tu voulais le voir. Après tout, même si, en l'acceptant, tes intentions étaient claires, tu ne lui avais toujours pas dit ce que tu ressentais.

Tu voulais le faire dès que tu le reverrais. Tu ignorais que l'occasion ne serait pas propice aux déclarations vu qu'il tenterait de t'assassiner.

Tu as envie de pleurer.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué plus tôt ?

Il ne répond toujours pas.

—Pourquoi ?! Tu en as eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises ! Alors pourquoi ?

Il se contente de te fixer. Ça te met hors de toi.

—Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?!

Par _ça_ , il sait que tu parles de votre nuit. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre.

—AXEL !

Ton cri se répercute sur les murs en un écho assourdissant. Tu respires fort. Tu trembles de rage et de tristesse mêlées.

—Je fais partie d'une petite organisation qui travaille avec un état voisin dans le but de mettre fin au règne de ta famille.

Tu le regardes bouche-bée. Il parle enfin pour te dire ça ?

—j'en suis membre depuis mon enfance. J'y étais déjà quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais au début j'ignorais qui tu étais. Je l'ai appris que quand tu avais dix ans. Mes supérieurs m'ont chargé de m'occuper de toi mais je devais essayer de récupérer un maximum d'informations avant. Alors ça a pris du temps.

—C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Tu es venimeux.

—J'ai jamais voulu devenir un tueur. Mais je devais survivre et c'était la seule solution à l'époque… Mais grâce à toi, je peux enfin mettre un terme à tout ça.

Tu cesses de respirer. Tu refuses de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de te dire.

—En mourant.

Il te sourit en disant ça. Et tu restes pétrifié sur place. Ton regard est voilé par le doute et la peur. Alors tu es entré dans son jeu sans le vouloir ? Il va obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, après t'avoir mis en pièces ? Et toi ?

Tu ne veux pas ça. Parce que, au fond, tu veux encore croire ne lui. Croire qu'il était un peu sincère avec toi. Tu veux qu'il soit là, avec toi. Tu ne veux plus être seul. Tes iris océan semblent hantés par tes remords. C'est toi qui a déclaré devoir l'exécuter. C'était ton devoir… Mais…

—Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est toi qui m'as condamné…

Ce n'est pas un reproche. Tu as l'impression qu'il essaye de te réconforter.

—Comme si c'était mon choix.

Rire étouffé.

—On a toujours le choix.

—Pourquoi ?

Silence. Ça t'énerve. Qu'il ne réagisse pas. Que les choses se déroulent comme lui il le souhaitait. Que tu sois impuissant. Et qu'il garde le sourire.

—Sais-tu quels sont les moyens pour quitter l'Organisation ?

Répondre à une question par une question. Il a toujours fait ainsi. Ça t'amusait. Maintenant ça te donne envie de hurler de rage.

—Il n'y en a qu'un en vérité. Et c'est la mort. La fuite, c'est pas une option, ils te trouvent toujours.

—Si tu avais coopéré, on t'aurait placé sous protection…

—Tu veux dire dénoncer les autres membres ? Je vis avec eux depuis que je suis enfant. Ils sont ma famille. Jamais je pourrais les balancer.

Il marque une pause avant de poursuivre :

—Et vivre avec des gardes collés à moi toute ma vie et en venir à avoir peur de mon ombre ? Non merci. Et, vivant, je passerais mon temps à ne pas oser me retourner dans la rue par crainte d'avoir été retrouvé. Nan… être enchainé comme ça c'est pas pour moi…

—Alors tu fuis.

Le regard qu'il lève vers toi suffit à te fendre l'âme.

—Mes ordres étaient de te tuer Roxas.

—Tu as fait exprès de te faire arrêter. Tu t'es laissé faire.

C'est une constatation. Tu viens seulement de le comprendre. Tu te sens stupide. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu s'enfuir sans problème de la salle du trône.

—Je ne pouvais pas. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal.

—C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en m'abandonnant.

Un sourire triste. Ton cœur se serre douloureusement. Tu as froid. Si froid.

—Je servirai d'exemple… par mon intervention, les généraux savent que l'Organisation est active, ils seront sur leurs gardes. Ça lui compliquera la tâche. Si c'est le seul moyen que j'aie de te protéger, alors ça me va.

—Et moi dans tout ça ?

Il te dévisage. Il ne comprend vraiment pas alors ?

—Je me fiche de tout ça ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Peu importait où. Juste Axel et Roxas. Sans distinction de statut social, sans passés obscurs. Juste… juste…

Tu retiens un sanglot à grand peine. Il se lève et se décolle du mur contre lequel il est adossé depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu serres les barreaux de la cellule à deux mains. Là maintenant, tu aimerais que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

—Juste toi et moi…

—Tu sais que ça n'aurait jamais été possible.

—Alors on serait parti ! J'aurais tout laissé derrière moi si ça m'avait permis d'être avec toi !

—Tu aurais fait la chose que tu hais le plus au monde : tu aurais fuis.

—Mais si c'était pour toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde ! Je…

—C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, Roxas.

Il est juste en face de toi à présent. Lentement il pose ses mains sur les tiennes et entrelace ses doigts aux tiens.

—Je fuis pour te protéger. À jamais. Loin de mon passé, loin de tout danger que j'aurais pu mette sur ta route. Si abandonner ce que j'ai de plus précieux te permettra d'avancer sur la route que tu désires, si renoncer à tous mes rêves et mes espoirs fera s'envoler les tiens… Si donner ma vie pour toi est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, alors je ne regrette rien.

—Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un sacrifice inutile !

—Non, c'est un choix. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que j'ai fait le bon.

Tu te tais. Tes larmes coulent et inondent tes joues. Et tu serres un peu plus tes mains dans les siennes.

—Je t'aime.

Tu ne sais pas lequel de vous a parlé. Mais à cet instant, tu sais. Oui, tu sais que finalement, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Tu te presses un peu plus contre les barreaux et il en fait de même. Quand tu sens ses lèvres contre les tiennes, tu te sens encore plus gelé que jamais. Elles sont froides, un peu gercées mais tellement… tellement… Tu ne trouves pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elles te font ressentir.

Axel recule à peine son visage quand il rompt votre baiser. Quelques millimètres seulement. Toujours en vous tenant les mains, vous vous laissez tomber au sol. Vos visages sont toujours aussi proches.

—Combien de temps encore ?

 _Combien de temps encore avant de mourir ? Combien de temps encore à pouvoir rester avec toi ? Combien de temps avant l'aube ?_

Ta gorge se noue. Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler mais tes mots se bloquent. Comme si le dire allait rendre la chose plus réelle. Inéluctable.

—Une heure.

Axel lâche un soupire. Comme lorsqu'il rit. Ça te transperce le cœur. Il est tellement résigné.

—Je suis désolé.

Il se décale pour te fixer, le regard presque agressif. Tu as peur qu'il te coupe la parole. Alors tu poursuis rapidement, avant de craquer :

—Je devrais te demander si tu as un dernier souhait… Si tu veux voir quelqu'un de ta famille ou je ne sais pas qui... Je devrais mais… Je ne veux pas.

Tu pleures encore plus qu'avant. Tu te sens monstrueux. Tu _es_ monstrueux.

—Je veux te garder pour moi ! Je veux que tu ne vois plus que moi !

Il t'embrasse à nouveau et ce baiser-là est différent de bien des façons du précédent. Plus fiévreux. Plus enivrant. Plus _Axel_.

—Ça fait longtemps que je ne vois plus que toi.

Il t'a murmuré ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Tu frémis. Son souffle te caresse doucement mais tu as l'impression que toutes tes forces te quittent. Il continue de déposer des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume dans ton cou, sur tes joues, sur ta mâchoire… à la commissure de tes lèvres.

Un bruit rauque sort de ta gorge quand tu tentes de reprendre la parole. Tu hoquettes tellement que tu te sens pitoyable. Dans une expiration qui pompe toute ton énergie, tu parviens tout de même à souffler :

—J'ai tellement de choses à te dire mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Tu pleures de plus belle. C'est injuste, tellement injuste. Tu sursautes en sentant la main d'Axel caresser doucement tes cheveux, comme on le ferait pour caresser un petit animal terrifié. Sa voix est aussi douce et légère qu'un battement d'aile sur ton cœur quand il ouvre la bouche :

—Ne dis rien Rox.

Il vous reste une heure. Aucun de vous ne prononcera le moindre mot pendant ce temps-là. Le silence des cachots ne sera troublé que par le bruit de vos respirations saccadées quand vous reprendrez votre souffle après de longs baisers d'adieu. Durant cette heure, tu maudiras un nombre incalculable de fois ces barreaux qui t'empêchent de te coller à Axel, de te fondre en lui comme si vous n'étiez qu'un seul être.

Personne ne viendra te chercher, se demandant où est le Roi.

Tu tenteras de ne pas pleurer pendant l'heure qu'il vous reste. Axel, qui d'accoutumée est si chaud, te sembleras plus glacé que jamais. Tu supposeras que c'est car ton âme est gelée, que tu n'es plus que glace.

Quand la lueur rosée de l'aube pointera à travers la minuscule fenêtre de la prison, tu serreras de plus en plus violemment la main d'Axel. Il en souffrira et gardera une marque mais il ne dira rien. Vous commencerez à entendre l'agitation gagner les lieux à mesure que le ciel deviendra de plus en plus clair. Ta gorge se nouera au point de t'empêcher de respirer quand tu sentiras la pression de la main d'Axel dans la tienne devenir plus tenue. Moins appuyée. Tu lui jetteras un regard tellement désespéré que le sien se voilera et il détournera la tête un bref instant pour essuyer l'unique larme qu'il fera couler ce jour-là. Quand il portera de nouveau ses yeux émeraude sur toi, son regard sera droit et fier. Comme avant. Alors vous échangerez un dernier baiser.

Un baiser qui vous fera tourner la tête.

Un baiser qui vous fera perdre pied.

Un baiser qui, le temps d'une seconde, vous fera oublier où vous êtes, qui vous êtes.

Quand vos lèvres se sépareront, Axel lâchera définitivement ta main. Tu te relèveras, hésiteras à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que tu l'aimes. Le sourire qu'il arborera te fera t'en abstenir. Tu te diras que c'est mieux ainsi. Ne pas parler. C'est un accord tacite entre vous. Alors tu lui souriras à ton tour.

Puis, tu te détourneras de lui et tu sortiras du cachot sans un regard en arrière.

Tu retourneras dans ta chambre, sans trop savoir comment tu as pu trouver la force d'y parvenir.

Et tu la verras. La fleur de camélia écarlate, prônant fièrement au milieu de ton lit. Goutte de sang sur tes draps blancs immaculés. Tu voudras faire un pas pour avancer mais tes jambes n'auront plus aucune force. Alors tu te laisseras tomber sur place et tu exploseras en sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres de fatigue, tes cauchemars hantés par l'éclat rouge du camélia, triste souvenir de ton amour perdu.

Mais pour l'instant, tu ignores tout de l'avenir.

Et, pendant que tes lèvres se soudent à celles d'Axel, tu espères que le soleil ne se lèvera pas.

 _ **Dans le langage des fleurs, le camélia rouge symbolise un amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser pourquoi c'est sous cette fleur qu'Axel et Roxas se sont rencontrés, ni pourquoi Axel en dépose une sur le lit de Roxas juste avant de sceller son destin.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative ! Ça me permet de m'améliorer. Et ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis )**_

 _ **Harven ~**_


End file.
